


Warmth in the Dead of Winter

by SparkyGurl227



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Engaged Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Parents, Nightmares, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyGurl227/pseuds/SparkyGurl227
Summary: One cold winter night, Mal stays over at Castle Beast. However, something happens that turns her night a little colder. Will she be able to find the warmth she needs?OneshotAlso published on my fanfiction.net account





	Warmth in the Dead of Winter

It was the dead of winter and all the citizens of Auradon stayed inside as much as possible, windows and doors tightly shut to keep out the cold. The sky would get dark earlier and bitter winds blew from the north, nipping at the exposed cheeks and noses of people unfortunate enough to be outside. People were constantly shivering and heating was blasted at full force inside every building. It had to be one of the coldest winters to ever hit Auradon.  
Inside Castle Beast, fires were roaring, heating was on and servants worked quickly in order to keep warm.  
The king and his fiancée sat in his office which was rather toasty, going through some papers and petitions. The fierce cold had created problems in Auradon Central and the problems seemed to be spreading to the other regions.  
“Huh,” Ben commented, looking at the letter in his hands, “Apparently, Agrabah experienced a burst of cold air yesterday. It lasted two hours and they’re worried about what it means for them.”  
Mal sighed, “Maybe Northern Wei had a particularly large bought of cold wind yesterday and it somehow got past the wall and into Agrabah. Whilst it’s unusual, it’s not impossible. If they experience any more cold, they should talk to the people of the Stone City and ask for advice on how to keep warm during the blasts.”  
Ben looked at her with a somewhat shocked expression.  
# “What?” she asked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.  
“Nothing,” he replied, “You just never fail to surprise me.”  
“You would have come up with the same conclusion,” Mal argued, noting a few things down from the letter she was reading.  
“Perhaps. But I was trained for this. I studied for this.” he told her.  
“I’m a quick learner,” replied Mal, “Besides, that was just common sense. Nothing that major.”  
“You’d be surprised how desperately these men need a dose of common sense,” said a voice from the doorway.  
Ben and Mal looked up to see the former king and queen standing there.  
“Hey!” Both Ben and Adam protested. The girls snickered.  
“Sorry, Benny-Boo, but it’s true,” Mal said, patting her fiancé’s shoulder.  
“Now you’re just trying to stay on my mum’s good side,” he argued though there was a hint of a smile on his face.  
“Every side of your mother is her good side. Her name means beauty for a reason.”  
Belle and Adam laughed gently at that and Belle came up to Mal, hugging her from behind.  
“I like this one,” Belle said, squeezing Mal gently, “I’m so glad we get to keep her.”  
Mal sighed dramatically, putting her hands on Belle’s, “I know. Unfortunately, marrying Ben was the best way to ensure you do get to keep me. I’m going to have to put up with him for the rest of my life but being related to you is worth that sacrifice.”  
“Haha,” Ben said sarcastically, “You love me.”  
Mal made a ‘meh’ expression, “I guess so. But I’m mainly marrying you so that I can be related to your parents. Oh, and so that I can have your crown, too. I'm planning to kill you off on the honeymoon and then make Auradon be overrun by evil.”  
Ben reached over and lightly flicked her nose, causing Mal to whine dramatically.  
“Meanie,” She complained, as she let go of Belle’s hands and Belle let go of her.  
“Love you too.” Ben turned to his parents who were quietly laughing at the two young lovebirds. “Was there something you wanted or were you just here to help my fiancée plan my sudden, inexplicable death?”  
They all laughed again before Belle spoke up.  
“Actually, The Cottage’s pipes froze over so we have no heating. We came to let you know we’ll be staying with you for a while, just until the problem is sorted.”  
Belle and Adam had moved out of Castle Beast during the autumn, deciding it was time as their son was soon to be married and he didn’t need his elderly parents to be there all the time, especially if he wanted to start a family of his own someday (that conversation had left Mal and Ben with red cheeks but big smiles). Adam at first had been a bit apprehensive about moving into a smaller place but Belle convinced him as it was a large mansion (but after living in castles his whole life, to Adam it was practically a cottage, hence the name ‘The Cottage’), out of the way and had its own golf course, which Adam was quite excited about.  
Ben nodded, “Okay. Have one of the maids prepare you a room. We’ve already eaten but I’m sure Mrs Potts can whip up something for you if you’re hungry.”  
Adam and Belle nodded their thanks and left, leaving Mal and Ben on their own. Mal glanced at the clock on the mantlepiece, her eyes widening when she saw what the clock read.  
“Shoot. I didn’t see the time. I’d better go home,” She said standing and gathering her things.  
Ben grabbed her wrist as Mal went to grab her extra pens which had been lying out in front of her.  
“Mal, it’s freezing out there,” he said, “Maybe you should stay for tonight. You can go home in the morning but right now, it’s too cold and too dark.”  
Mal didn’t look sure.  
“Text Evie. She’ll understand,” Ben argued softly, running a thumb down her hand, “I don’t want you to die of hypothermia or frostbite or something. Please?”  
Mal bit her lip gently before nodding. “Okay, you’re right.”  
She pulled out her phone and texted her flat-mate to let her know what was happening.  
‘That’s okay. I’m stranded in the studio for the night anyway. See you in the morning.’  
“I guess I’ll go see if one of the maids can help me set up a guest room then,” Mal said, putting her phone back in her handbag.  
“No need,” Ben replied, “Your room is still there. I asked them to leave your room, and the other three’s, just in case you guys needed a place to stay for whatever reason.”  
Mal smiled, before thinking of something that made her smile a little more, “Isn’t my room next to your old room?”  
Ben blushed a little, smiling as well, “No, it’s next to my current one.”  
Mal raised her eyebrows, prompting him to go on.  
“I haven’t moved into the king and queen bedroom yet,” Ben admitted, going redder.  
“Why not? I thought as soon as your parents were gone, you’d move in, seeing as it’s technically your room now.”  
“I uh...I wanted to wait until we were married. I don’t want to be used to sleeping there alone.”  
Mal blushed a little as well, “You’re sweet,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Come on. Let’s go. It’s getting late, so I think we’ve both done enough work for today.”  
Ben nodded, “Just let me finish this letter to the Grand Vizier and I’ll be done.”  
“Okay. I’ll wait for you in the library. Please don’t stay too late.”  
Ben promised he wouldn’t and with a quick peck on the lips, Mal left, heading to the library. Once there, she searched for where she’d stashed her sketchbooks and pencils before curling up in front of the fire, sketchbook open, pencil in hand and blanket draped over her shoulders.  
She must have accidentally fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being lifted off the ground. She cracked open her eyes to see Ben carrying her bridal style and gently setting her on the sofa.  
“How long have I been asleep?” she questioned, sluggishly sitting up.  
Ben jumped when he heard her speak, not realising he had woken her up.  
“Not sure,” he replied, sitting down at her feet, “You left my office about an hour ago but I’m not sure how much of that you slept. I just got here.”  
Mal nodded, “Okay.” She still felt lethargic and her eyelids were drooping slightly but she was also shivering quite a bit as she lay back down.  
Ben noticed and picked up the blanket. He laid it over, trying to wrap her up in it as much as possible. When he attempted to pull away again, Mal grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he was lying next to her.  
“Stay. You’re warm,” she muttered, burying her head in his chest.  
Ben chuckled and moved the blanket so that it was covering both of them and pulled her closer to him. Mal smiled lazily and wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her head right above her arm.  
“You’re comfy,” she complimented, burrowing herself closer to him.  
“And you’re exhausted,” replied Ben, “Come on, let’s get you to your own room.”  
Mal whined and held him tighter so Ben carefully detached himself from her and stood up before gently scooping her petite frame. Mal cuddled up to him as much as she could and let him carry her to her own room.  
“Stay,” she whined when he tried to leave.  
“I’m just next door, Mal,” he told her with a grin.  
“But you’re warm! And I’m cold,” she whined again before pouting.  
Ben chuckled and shed the hoodie he was wearing before helping her into it. “There. That should be warmer. Just call if you need anything, I’m only...” he trailed off when he realised she’d already fallen asleep.  
Shaking his head in amusement, Ben whispered a quick goodnight to her before leaving the room and going to his own.  
Later that night, Ben woke to the sound of Mal crying out.  
“No,” she was saying, “No, don’t hurt them.”  
Been sat up straight, afraid of what this could mean. Then he heard a very sharp cry.  
“Ben!”  
Ben shot out of bed, faster than a bullet, and barged into Mal’s room to see her tossing and turning, still crying out. “No! Ben, no!”  
Ben rushed to her side and grabbed her arms to still her.  
“Mal, I’m right here. It’s okay, Mal, I’m right here. Come on, Mal, wake up. Wake up.” He shook her firmly, “Wake up!”  
Mal’s eyes shot open and she sat up suddenly, a strangled cry ripping from her throat. “Ben!”  
“Shh, shh. I’m here. I’m right here,” Ben said reassuringly, as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to calm her.  
Mal’s eyes, wild with fear, landed on him before she lunged herself at him, collapsing into his arms as the tears began to flow. Ben held her tightly, letting her know that he was there and he wasn’t going to let anything hurt her.  
“All right, it’s all right. It was just a nightmare.”  
Ben heard footsteps and his parents appeared in the doorway, obviously having heard the commotion and looking worriedly at the two. Ben waved them away with one arm keeping the other wrapped firmly around Mal.  
“It was so real,” she murmured quietly when Ben wrapped his other arm around her again. “I couldn’t control myself. It was like the magic took control of my body. I kept trying to stop myself but I couldn’t, then I nearly hurt my friends but you jumped in front...” She couldn’t continue. She just buried her head in Ben’s shoulder and kept crying.  
Ben was at loss for what to say or do to comfort her so he did what he could and reassured her it was just a dream and everyone was okay. This didn’t seem to do much as she kept crying, this nightmare clearly having taken its toll.  
Adam and Belle hadn’t left and instead just watched the scene unfold. Belle eventually walked in, ignoring Adam’s insistence that she doesn’t interfere, and knelt down beside Ben and Mal. Belle took Mal from Ben’s arms and wrapped her own arms around the girl. Ben let his mother take Mal, little confused. He didn’t know what she was going to do but he let her do it anyway, willing to try anything to comfort Mal.  
“All right, Mal. Mama’s here,” Belle said, leaving a confused Ben and Adam to exchange glances. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.”  
Despite the men’s confusion, these words seemed to comfort Mal, who wrapped her arms tighter around Belle.  
“I’m scared,” she admitted, her voice hoarse from all the crying.  
“Mal, you are in perfect control of your magic, okay? You aren’t going to hurt anyone. You are so much stronger than you think. So strong,” Belle told her.  
Mal took a few shaky breaths. “Mama, help me. Please.”  
Belle pulled Mal closer and began softly humming.  
“Tale as old as time” she sang, “True as it can be.”  
Ben looked at his father in confusion but Adam just smiled and placed a finger to his lips to tell Ben to be quiet.  
As Belle continued to sing, Mal’s sobs faded to small sniffles and her breathing began to even out a little. When Belle reached the last few lines of the song Mal closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
“Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast.”  
Belle smiled at the girls sleeping form before, with Ben’s help, gently lifting her back on to the bed and tucking her in. Ben stood to the side as his mother bent down and began whispering in Mal’s ear.  
“We love you so much, Mal. You’re safe here. You’re always safe with us. We will protect you. Especially Ben. Ben will always be there to protect you.” She then kissed her gently on the forehead and stood up, making her way out of the room.  
Ben glanced at the sleeping form of his fiancée before following his mother out, wanting answers.  
“Mum, how did you know to do that?” he asked.  
Belle shrugged, “Mal’s always wanted a mother who cares, so that’s what I gave her,” she told him, “And as for the singing, it used to help you sleep after nightmares so I figured I’d try it with Mal.”  
Ben smiled at her gratefully before hugging her, “Thank you, Mum. I didn’t know what to do to comfort her.”  
Belle pulled back from the hug and gently patted her son’s cheek. “Why don’t you get some blankets and a pillow and sleep next to her bed tonight?” she suggested, “That way you won’t worry too much and can keep an eye on her.”  
# Ben smiled at his mother, wondering how it was she seemed to always know what he was thinking.  
“Okay. Goodnight.” He kissed his mother on the cheek before going into his room and gathering blankets and pillows.  
He spent the rest of the night asleep on the floor of Mal’s room, both of them sleeping until morning.  
Ben was the first to awake and just looked up to where he could just see Mal’s purple head laying on the pillow, her back towards him. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled as he saw her even breathing and knew that she was okay.  
After a while, Mal stirred. She turned over before opening her eyes and jumped slightly when she saw Ben there.  
“Morning,” he said, with a grin as Mal sat up rubbing her eyes.  
She glanced down at him with a smile, “Have you been there all night?”  
“Most of it,” Ben replied, “Are you okay?”  
Mal looked confused as to what he meant before it dawned on her and she remembered what happened that night.  
“I’m okay, now. Yeah.” She smiled at him, “But I’m still cold.”  
Ben chuckled and got up before laying down on the other side of her bed on top of the covers and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him.  
“Weren’t you cold on the floor last night?” Mal asked, looking up at him. Ben wrapped his other arm around her waist and shook his head.  
“No. I had a few blankets with me.”  
Mal nodded, closing her eyes, “Okay.” She lay there with her eyes closed as she cuddled him, hoping to absorb some of his body heat.  
Ben smiled down at her, knowing soon this would be a regular occurrence. That the two of them would be cuddling together every cold winter night and never having to let go. He couldn’t wait.  
After a while, there was a soft knock on the door. Mal opened her eyes and sat up, calling for them to come in.  
Belle opened the door, smiling. In her hands was a tray with breakfast for two. “Here. I asked Mrs Potts to make you two some breakfast in bed.”  
She put the tray on Ben’s lap before sitting at the foot of the bed.  
Mal thanked her and reached for a bowl of hot oatmeal. “I’m sorry about last night,” she said, as Ben put some syrup in her bowl whilst she held it. “It was completely inappropriate for me to call you ‘Mama’.”  
Belle shook her head, “Nonsense. You needed a mother at that point and I was very happy to fill in. After all, I am your future mother-in-law.”  
Mal smiled again, “Thank you.”  
Belle smiled back, “Any time, dear. Any time.” After a few seconds, Belle spoke again, “Now eat up the two of you. Mal probably needs to get home soon so as not to worry Evie. Classes are cancelled, right?”  
Mal nodded, “Just until the worst of the cold is over. They’re hoping that by next week we should be back on track.”  
Belle nodded, “Good. I’ll see you two later.” And with that, Belle stood up and left the room.  
After breakfast, Mal snuggled into Ben a bit more and pulled his hoodie up to her nose to keep warm. “You’re never getting this back,” she told him, her voice slightly muffled.  
Ben laughed, “Well, not long now till everything I have is yours so you may as well.”  
Mal looked up at him and even though he couldn’t see it, Ben knew she was grinning.  
“I love you,” she said.  
“I love you too.” Ben pulled her closer to him and the two of them lay there in peace for a few more minutes, allowing the quiet morning to wash over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was cold one night and this was born from that. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
